Dragon Ball ZK
VEGETA JR. SAGA EPISODE 1: Z﻿ 5 years after Goku Jr. defeated Vegeta Jr. at the Tenka-ichi Budokai... A warrior named Z was born the nanosecond that Goku Jr. defeated Vegeta Jr. at the Tenka-ichi Budokai. Goku sensed his power as more powerful than Omega Shenron! Goku instantly went to where he felt Z's prescence. Hey wanna fight? asked Goku. Sure. said Z. Goku went full power. Z punched but Goku jumped over Z's fist. Z jumped up but Goku slammed his elbow into Z's face. Goku also tried to slam his knee into Z's face but Z blocked the attack with his elbow. Goku punched Z in the face and Z fell to the ground.﻿ Z went full power. Nekohameha! shouted Z. Goku tilted his head back and dodged the attack. Z jumped up and farted in Goku's face. Z then kicked Goku in the face. Goku fell to the ground. Goku went Super Saiyan. Cool let me try. said Z. Z was a cat, but he went Super Saiyan! Goku choked Z with 1 hand but in the other hand Goku punched Z in the face. Goku threw Z. Z slammed into the ground. Z got up . You win. said Z. Come with me. Goku said. They went to Goku Jr. and Pan's house. Hello. Pan is inside. My friend Puck is here. Vegeta Jr. is going to kill me. For real. I need your help. said Goku Jr. All of a sudden, Vegeta Jr. appeared. EPISODE 2: Goku Vs. Vegeta Jr. Part 1 All fight the strongest of you first. said Vegeta Jr. That would be me. said Goku. Goku punched but Vegeta Jr. pulled his stomach back so he dodged Goku's attack. Vegeta Jr. punched, but Goku blocked with his elbow. Vegeta Jr. punched again but Goku caught his fist in midair. Goku kicked Vegeta Jr. in the face. Vegeta Jr. bounced on the ground 2 times and smashed into a mountain. Vegeta Jr. got up and slammed his elbow into Goku's face. Goku flipped around in the air. He tried to slam his elbow into Vegeta Jr.'s stomach, but Vegeta Jr. blocked with his own elbow. Vegeta Jr. jumped behind Goku and tried to punch him in the back of the head but Goku ducked. Vegeta Jr. tried to kick Goku in the face, but Goku ducked his head to the side. Vegeta Jr. kicked Goku in the stomach and tried to kick him in the face, but Goku dodged the 2nd kick. Finally, Vegeta Jr. punched Goku in the face and Goku fell onto a cliff. Goku went Super Saiyan. He fired a blast at Vegeta Jr., but He dodged. Goku jumped up and punched Vegeta Jr. in the face. He then punched Vegeta Jr. in the stomach. Finally, he kicked Vegeta Jr. in the face. Vegeta Jr. went flying through a cliff. Vegeta Jr. jumped up and kicked Goku in the face. Goku crashed into a cliff and his Super Saiyan wore off. EPISODE 3: Goku's Elite Super Saiyan Forms There were no words between the 2 warriors, only battle. Vegeta Jr. fired a Ki blast at Goku. Goku went Super Saiyan 2 and jumped over the blast. Vegeta Jr. fired a 2nd blast. It grazed Goku's stomach, and Goku fell to the ground, his Super Saiyan 2 aura disappearing. Goku went Super Saiyan 3. He jumped forward and punched Vegeta Jr. in the face. As the blow struck, spit floated out of Vegeta Jr.'s mouth. Vegeta Jr. fired a Ki blast, which Goku easily dodged. Vegeta Jr. threw a punch toward Goku, which was dodged as well. Goku came up behind Vegeta Jr. and smashed his knee into Vegeta Jr.'s back. A drop of blood flew out of Vegeta Jr.'s mouth,hung in the air for several seconds, then dissolved. Goku flipped around and he kicked Vegeta Jr. in the face. Vegeta Jr. crashed into a mountain. He got up. Vegeta Jr. threw a close range punch at Goku's Super Saiyan 3 face, but Goku ducked at the last minute. Goku then smashed his fist into Vegeta Jr.'s stomach. A quart of blood poured out of Vegeta Jr.'s mouth. YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE @#!$! yelled Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. took to the skies, where he fired an enourmous Galick Gun. Goku responded with a Super Saiyan 3 Kamehameha. The beam struggle lasted for several hours, until Goku went Super Saiyan 4 and fired another Kamehameha. This blast knocked Vegeta Jr. far into the atmosphere, where Vegeta Jr. jumped off of it. The blast landed in a far-away Galaxy that exploded instantly. That idiot must have used up all of his energy. I'll go Super Saiyan and finish him off. I'll wait up here and play dead while building up my Super Saiyan energy. Ha! Even my ancestor Vegeta couldn't have done better! thought Vegeta Jr. Meanwhile, down on Earth... Goku's Super Saiyan wore off quickly. Well, now that that's over with, tell me about yourself, Z. said Goku to Z. I was born from the very heat of the battle between Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. said Z. Meanwhile, back with Vegeta Jr.... Vegeta Jr. was already a Super Saiyan and he was flying down to Earth! EPISODE 4:Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. finally came down to Earth. He tried to kick Goku in the face, but Goku ducked. Vegeta Jr. slapped Goku in the face with the back of his hand. Goku went flying. Goku launched a Universal Spirit Bomb at Vegeta Jr., but Vegeta Jr. deflected it with a blast from his mouth. Both blasts struck Goku hard, and 2 gaping holes in Goku's stomach formed. Goku went flying. Vegeta Jr. kicked both of Goku's legs until they broke. He then grabbed Goku's stomach and slowly smashed it. Z fired a Ki blast from behind at Vegeta Jr., but he leaped over it. Puck jumped from behind Vegeta Jr. and cut open his back with a sword. Vegeta Jr. tossed Goku into a canyon wall. Vegeta Jr. himself than fell to the ground, his Super Saiyan deactivating. But, unfortunately for our heroes, Vegeta Jr. was long from being dead, and there greatest hope,Goku, was probably dead himself... EPISODE 5:The Wrath Of Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. got up. Little idiots! I'm going to kill you! Vegeta Jr. angrily said. He got up, not out of energy yet. Goku Jr., you can be the 1st. said Vegeta Jr. He ran forward and punched Goku Jr. in the stomach. Goku Jr. fell to the ground, blood flowing out of his mouth like a river. Z jumped forward, somewhere behind Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. turned around and delivered a kick to Z's face which sent Z bouncing on the ground 3 times and then crashing into a mountain. Vegeta Jr. turned back around, refocusing on Goku Jr. He grabbed Goku Jr. by the throat and headbutted him in the face. A big gash appeared on Goku Jr.'s forehead, and blood began to flow out. Vegeta Jr. tossed Goku Jr. and he landed right next to Goku. Oh! I forgot about our little friend Goku! HE'LL be the 1st, then Goku Jr., then the cat, and finally the freak who cut my back open! Vegeta Jr. shrieked. Goku got up. Vegeta Jr. slammed his knee into Goku's stomach, and blood came out. Vegeta Jr. kicked Goku in the face 3 times, each blow sent blood out of Goku's mouth. Goku went flying, unconcious. Goku Jr. fired a Galick Gun at Vegeta Jr., who dodged it with ease. Goku Jr. then leaped up and kicked Vegeta Jr. in the face. Vegeta Jr. then came down and kicked Goku Jr. in the face. Vegeta Jr. tried to punch Goku Jr. in the face, but Goku Jr. blocked with his elbow. Vegeta Jr. then did punch Goku Jr. in the face, and it sent Goku Jr. flying. Vegeta Jr. leaped forward and kicked Goku Jr. in the face, then smashed both of his fists into Goku Jr.'s face. The blows sent Goku Jr. flying. Let's see... thought Z about a meter behind Vegeta Jr. He was preparing a Universal Spirit Bomb! Meanwhile, Vegeta Jr. sent Galick Guns out of both his hands, but Goku Jr. dodged them. Goku Jr. fired a Galick Gun, and Vegeta Jr. dodged that. Z finally fired the Universal Spirit Bomb at Vegeta Jr. However, Vegeta Jr. turned around and dodged it. The attack was going straight towards Goku Jr.! Goku Jr. fired a Galick Gun at it, bouncing it back on track. The Universal Spirit Bomb struck Vegeta Jr., and his dead body floated around in the energy for a couple hours, then fell to the ground. The New Z Fighters had defeated Vegeta Jr.! EPISODE 6:The Final Battle Yes! We finally defeated that stupid Vegeta Jr.! cried Z. You think so? The voice was very familiar. Oh no! said Goku weakly. Vegeta Jr. delivered a back-handed slap to Z's face. Z went flying, struck a rock three times, and began to bleed. Puck jumped forward from behind Vegeta Jr. and sliced his back open with a sword. Vegeta Jr. fell to the ground and started bleeding. Ha! I beat you! That's what ya get for challengin' me! yelled Puck. Vegeta Jr. got up, turned around, and stared at Puck. Puck swung his sword again, but Vegeta Jr. ducked this time. Vegeta Jr. smashed his knee into Puck's face. Puck than began to bleed. Vegeta Jr. walked up to him and punched him in the face. Puck went flying. Episode 7: Kuriza Goku's blue eyes and black hair shined with anger.﻿ Category:Dragon Ball Series